calljdku912fandomcom-20200214-history
Payam maleki , data aggregator
A data aggregator is an organization such as Acxiom and ChoicePoint involved in compiling information from detailed databases on individuals and selling that information to others. Description The source information for data aggregators may originate from public records and criminal databases; the information is packaged into aggregate reports and then sold to businesses, as well as to local, state, and federal government agencies. This information can also be useful for marketing purposes. Many data brokers' activities fall under the Fair Credit Reporting Act (FCRA) which regulates consumer reporting agencies. The agencies then gather and package personal information into consumer reports that are sold to creditors, employers, insurers, and other businesses. Various reports of information are provided by database aggregators. Individuals may request their own consumer reports which contain basic biographical information such as name, date of birth, current address, and phone number. Employee background check reports, which contain highly detailed information such as past addresses and length of residence, professional licenses, and criminal history, may be requested by eligible and qualified third parties. Not only can this data be used in employee background checks, but it may also be used to make decisions about insurance coverage, pricing, and law enforcement. Privacy activists argue that database aggregators can provide erroneous information. Role of the Internet The potential of the Internet to consolidate and manipulate information has a new application in data aggregation, also known as screen scraping. The Internet gives users the opportunity to consolidate their usernames and passwords, or PINs. Such consolidation enables consumers to access a wide variety of PIN-protected websites containing personal information by using one master PIN on a single website. Online account providers include financial institutions, stockbrokers, airline and frequent flyer and other reward programs, and e-mail accounts. Data aggregators can gather account or other information from designated websites by using account holders' PINs, and then making the users' account information available to them at a single website operated by the aggregator at an account holder's request. Aggregation services may be offered on a standalone basis or in conjunction with other financial services, such as portfolio tracking and bill payment provided by a specialized website, or as an additional service to augment the online presence of an enterprise established beyond the virtual world. Many established companies with an Internet presence appear to recognize the value of offering an aggregation service to enhance other web-based services and attract visitors. Offering a data aggregation service to a website may be attractive because of the potential that it will frequently draw users of the service to the hosting website. What is a web feed? It is a data format used to provide frequently updated content. ''' '''How does it relate to aggregation? 'Making a list of web feeds accessible in one place is known as aggregation which is accomplished by an aggregator. ' 'A web feed is also sometimes referred to as a syndicated feed. A typical scenario of web feed use is: a content provider publishes a feed link on their site which end users can register with an aggregator program (also called a feed reader or a news reader) running on their own machines. Next, the aggregator asks all the servers in its feed list if there is any new content; if so, it either makes a note of the new content or downloads it. It is possible to regulate aggregators to check new content in regular periods. '